


When Our Paths Cross

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Our Paths Cross

"I'm so lucky to have crossed paths with you because I can't imagine my life without you."

Katie smiles, squeezing John's hand even as she reaches for Darcey, pulling her closer. The three stand staring out the window, John has curled Darcey between them and Katie smiles as she moves to wrap an arm around Darcey's waist, letting the woman lean on her a little. John also looping an arm around her. 

"I'm glad you crossed our path too Darcey."

Katie speaks softly. 

"Never does any harm to have a wonderful friend..."

"Or good company."

John smiles before leaning to whisper something more to Darcey, eliciting a startled laugh from her. 

"Or... that."


End file.
